


Halbarry Prompts

by NicoleNostalgia



Category: DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleNostalgia/pseuds/NicoleNostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Halbarry prompts from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Beach day

Hal didn't get time off often, so whenever he returned to Earth he spent it with his favorite person. Not to mention that Barry rarely gave himself a break. Being the fastest man alive meant never really taking a chance to slow down. When Hal had suggested a day at the beach, Barry had given a pathetic argument against it. He gave in just too easy for it to be legitimate.

He followed Barry out of the water. Hal grabbed him around the waist, his face splitting into a grin, “What now?”

Pushing him away with a laugh, Barry stopped by their beach towels, “I could run and get ice cream or something.”

”Nah,” Hal sat down on his towel, practically pulling Barry down beside him, “No powers today.”

“Hal, fifteen minutes ago you hit me in the face with a beach ball because you used your ring—”

Hal dismissed him with a wave of his hand, “That doesn't count.”

Barry snorted and lay back, leaving Hal to just eye him suspiciously.

“What, no witty comeback?” Hal leaned down on his elbow to face Barry, “No arguing?”

Turning onto his side, Barry looked amused, “I’m trying to enjoy myself.”

“So, you admit you’re enjoying this?” Hal asked, beaming.

“ _Trying_. I’m not fully convinced yet.” His fingers brushed over Hal’s hand.

“Really?” Hal teased. Closing the space between them, he pressed his lips against Barry’s. They curved into a smile against his. He pulled the speedster closer, his hand on Barry’s lower back, breathing in the ocean air and Barry. Salt and smoke—the bomb sort, not cigarettes— and the faintest hint of some old cologne. God, he’d missed this.

Pulling away, Hal gave his usual goofy grin, “Convinced?”

“Shut up.” Barry slipped his hand behind Hal’s neck and pulled him back into the kiss, humming.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hal stops by to pick Barry up for a date and Person B (your choice) gives him a small talk about what will happen if he upsets Barry. Cause they have all heard the story's about Hal from Barry. Also bonus points if Oliver calls Hal and give him his own long list of threats.

Hal loosened his grip on the steering wheel for the fifteenth time. He felt a new type of excitement buzzing through him. He was going on a date with Barry Allen and, if he didn’t make himself look like a fool, it was going to be great. He was attempting to ignore the question that was nagging him: why was he so nervous? Not that he had never been nervous before a date, but it wasn’t exactly a common occurrence.

He made a left as his phone buzzed. Grabbing it from the dashboard, he groaned when he saw the name glaring at him in bold, white letters. He checked the time before answering, “This had better not be League business.”

“Jordan.” Great, now Oliver was on a _last_ name basis with him. He also still had the ability to threaten Hal with one word.

“What did I do to earn a call from you? I thought we were past the whole I-really-don’t-know-how-bows-work incident.”

“We’re not.” There was a sigh from the other end of the call, “But that’s not why I’m calling.” Oliver had a threatening undertone as he stated, “I heard about you and Barry.”

Seriously? Was Barry running around telling everyone or did Bruce have cameras everywhere? “It’s just a date, Oliver.”

“It’s more than ‘just a date’ to Barry. I’m warning you, Hal, don’t play your games with him.”

Hal entertained the idea of stopping the car and heading to discuss the situation in person. He kept his voice steady, “You think I’d do that? Barry isn’t just anyone.”

“You have a reputation. I’m just warning you. You hurt him, you’ll lose him. And your mutual friends won’t be happy.”

“Oliver—” Hal shook his head as the phone beeped in his ear. Was Oliver bluffing? Of course not. His lack of faith in Hal was expected, but Hal would have never guessed he would call to threaten him. Was he risking hurting Barry by doing this? His chest felt heavy at the thought and he pinned his eyes to the road. He couldn’t turn back now.

 

Hal knocked on the door of Barry’s apartment, “You ready?”

A voice that was definitely not Barry’s called, “He’s already here? He’s _early_?”

There was the sound of too fast footsteps and the door swung open to reveal the redhead. Hal took one look at the disapproving face of Wally West and knew he was in for another lecture. “Wally, what are you doing here?” Hal asked, his tone flat.

“We were talking over a case and then he just so happened to mention that you were coming over to pick him up for a date.” 

“How does the date even involve you?” And why was a barely seventeen year old speedster who was more trouble than Barry—which was saying a lot—intimidating?

“Well, first of all I lost a bet to Tim because I thought you’d have done this way sooner. Second, Barry’s my mentor or whatever and you don’t have good credentials when it comes to dating.” Wally shut the door behind him and leaned back against it.

Hal felt his stomach lurch. He knew that he’d never hurt Barry if he could help it, but obviously few others had that trust in him. “I already got this lecture from Oliver, kid. I get it. I hurt Barry, and I end up getting shot full of arrows—wait, you were betting on me asking him out?”

“We even got Roy and Steph involved.” Wally narrowed his eyes, “Green Arrow called you up to dish out some heat? That’s cool and all, but you don’t get it. Barry’s been pining over you for way too long. It’s ridiculous.”

Hal blinked, “Seriously?” He had only recently noticed the way Barry acted around him.

“I swear to God,” Wally shaking his head in disbelief, “Barry is literally the least subtle person on the planet and yet every time he has a crush on someone, everyone notices except them.” Pushing away from the door, Wally sighed, “I gotta get going.” He pointed at Hal, “I’ll kick your ass,” then sped off.

Hal stared up at the ceiling. So, he was oblivious, had a bad reputation, and his possible relationship was being bet on by teenagers. He took a deep breath as the door opened once more and Barry stepped out. “Hey, Barry,” he flashed a crooked smile. Oliver and Wally definitely hadn’t helped his nerves.

“Hey,” he said, his smile almost shy. Barry Allen acting shy around him? “Was Wally giving you a hard time?” In response to Hal’s quizzical look he added, “His voice carried.”

“Kinda. Nothing I didn’t deserve,” Hal shrugged it off as Barry took his hand. Maybe it was time to prove them wrong. “Come on, let’s go. I still say we should’ve done the stargazing in literal space.” They were making their way down the stairs, Barry leaning in close to his side.

Barry laughed, “I want a normal date.”

“Between two ‘superheroes’.”

“Shut up before someone hears,” Barry whispered, jabbing Hal in the side with his elbow despite his grin.

“I could have brought some Big Belly Burger. In space. You could be eating burgers in space right now if you weren’t so lame.”

Barry pushed the front door of the building open, “Fine. Second date, we’ll do that.”

Hal looked at him, bewildered, “You’ve already decided on a second date?”

“Yeah,” Barry stopped at the edge of the parking lot and shrugged, “I don’t really think I can say no to burgers in space.”


End file.
